A Brother's Love
by HardyGirl17
Summary: Hiro gets hurt, and Tadashi kisses his wounds for him. Fluffy shot!


**I've always wanted to see Hiro getting hurt, and Tadashi kissing his wounds for him so I made this cute shot. *sigh* I'm just in love with their relationship! They always make my heart melt.**

 **Thanks to my fabulous teacher for making a few corrections.**

 **I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

A Brother's Love

"I'm going out for a walk, okay Tadashi?" 14-year old prodigy Hiro Hamada was asking permission from his brother. It was such a nice day outside and Hiro thought it was the perfect weather to go for a little walk. Their Aunt Cass was not home as she was out with friends. So his big brother was in charge.

Tadashi looked up from his novel. "Sure, Otouto. But be careful, alright? And please be back here before dinner."

Hiro rolled his eyes. His brother could be so over protective sometimes. "Oh come on 'Dashi, give me a break! You know I can take care of myself. I'm fourteen, man!"

"Relax. I'm just making sure." Tadashi said, chuckling lightly as he got back to reading his book.

Hiro rolled his eyes again as he pulled out his sneakers from under his bed and slid them on quickly. Then, for the second time he said, "Alright 'Dashi, going out for a walk. Bye!"

He was just about to go when he suddenly felt a pull from his hood. Tadashi was pulling him back.

"Hey!" Hiro protested.

"You forgot to give me a hug" Tadashi said with a smile.

"Oh, right" Hiro muttered as he went over to give his big brother a quick hug, then hurrying out of their shared bedroom.

"Have fun, and be careful!" Tadashi called after him. "Also, remember not to come home late!"

* * *

Hiro was already at the front door. As he went outside, the fresh air hit him. San Fransokyo was a bright day, and the sky was blue. Perfect!

Hiro walked down the sidewalk, and remembered to look both sides, like Tadashi taught him to do, when he was crossing the road. He was pretty much enjoying himself without having his big brother to look out for him when suddenly, he tripped over a rock, which he didn't notice in his way. He whimpered in pain, but tried to show his tough side by trying to get up. Sadly, he couldn't. The younger Hamada was in pain. He bumped his lips real badly on the pavement, which he could feel bleeding so much. Also, he felt his knees and elbows bleed. He even sprained one of his fingers.

"Oww…" he groaned in pain. He was trying hard not to cry, but failed. His eyes watered, and he started sobbing. He wished his brother was there to pick him up. The comforting hands that had taken care of him since he was little. He cried even more. He wanted to get up but he couldn't, and people walking by him didn't even care.

Hiro stayed like that for a long time when he heard a soft voice say his name. He looked up to see Fred, one of Tadashi's good friends in college. He had a concerned look on his face rather than his usual jolly face. "You alright, bud? What are you doing here?"

Hiro's eyes watered more and explained. "I-I…w-was…t-taking…a…walk… then I tripped." his tears started falling down his cheeks. He just wanted to go home!

"Where's Tadashi?" Fred asked.

"At home" Hiro answered.

Fred's eyes widened. "He didn't come with you?"

Hiro shook his head. "He was busy" he said simply. "Now can you please pick me up? I really want to go home." His tears fell even more.

"Here" Fred said softly, picking him up.

* * *

While Fred helped Hiro to his feet, Tadashi was glancing at the time. His brother was supposed to be home by now.

 _What is taking him so long,_ he thought as he glanced out the window. He decided to go look for him himself.

He put on his cardigan, slid on his shoes, and rushed to the front door.

He opened the door to reveal a grim-looking Fred holding a sobbing Hiro in his arms, which made him gasp. His baby brother looked a mess! His lips were bleeding, and he could see that both of his elbows were bleeding through his sweater. Also, the blood was falling from his knees.

"What happened?" Tadashi asked, alarmed.

"I was on my way to my house when I saw your little bro here, sprawled on the sidewalk. Looks like he had fallen really badly." Fred answered, grimly.

"Thank you so much for bringing him" Tadashi said, gratefully taking Hiro from him. He berated himself for letting his little brother go alone. If only he had gone with him!

"No probs. See ya later" Fred said, as he was leaving.

Once Fred left, Tadashi asked, "What happened?" he was gently caressing his little brother's hair as he went over to sit in their nearest couch.

Hiro let out a shaky breath. "I tripped" he said, as he wrapped his arms around his big brother and sobbed even more on his shoulder. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry f-for b-being l-late"

"Shhh…it's okay. Not your fault. I'm the one who should be sorry." Tadashi soothed as he rubbed circles on his back. He rocked him back and forth. "What matters is having you home safely" he said softly in his ear as he rocked him some more.

Once Hiro calmed down a little, Tadashi broke from the hug a little and studied his little brother. "You look a mess… hmm. How about we get Baymax to scan you?"

When Hiro nodded, Tadashi carried him up to their shared bedroom and lay him down on his bed. At hearing the command, "Baymax activate" from the elder Hamada, the marshmallow robot popped out of his luggage and came slowly over to Tadashi and his brother.

 _Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion. What seems to be the trouble?_

"Hiro hurt himself. He tripped and fell. What do you suggest we do?"

Baymax went over to have a look at the younger Hamada, who was lying tiredly on the bed. He scanned him.

 _Hiro's knees and elbows seem to bleed so much. I suggest that you use a very cool cloth to clean them up, and after that, put a bandage on top of them. As for his bleeding lips, just use the cool cloth to clean it._

Then added, pointing at his forehead, _and this bruise on his head needs an ice pack._

 _Also, he seemed to have sprained one of his fingers. For that, I suggest he uses rest, or put an ice on top of it._

"Thanks Baymax" Tadashi said. "I'm satisfied with my care". With that, the healthcare robot shrunk back to his luggage.

After that, Tadashi turned to Hiro, and said, "Now, lets get you cleaned up, buddy". The younger Hamada nodded.

Tadashi went into their washroom to grab a cloth, which he washed in cold water. Returning to Hiro, he rolled up his pant leg, and gently placed the cool cloth on one of his knees. "Ow…ow…ow…" Hiro whimpered.

"Now Hiro, please be patient. I'm trying to help you here." Tadashi said a little sternly, but gently.

Hiro looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry, 'Dashi" he mumbled.

Tadashi sighed as he rubbed his hand on his little brother's arm. "I really didn't mean to be a bit stern with you, Hiro. I can understand the pain you're having. I was just trying to help you." he said, his voice softening. Tadashi cleaned Hiro's wounds more, using lots of cold water.

Once Hiro's wounds were cleaned up, next, Tadashi grabbed an ice pack for his bruise. He gently placed it on his baby brother's forehead, where the bruise was.

"Ow" Hiro muttered.

"Shh…" Tadashi soothed, stroking his little brother's hair. "You'll be fine, Otouto." Sitting on the edge of his bed, he took his hand in his and began stroking it. "Now, where does it hurt?" he asked gently.

Hiro, feeling tears streaming down his cheeks, pointed at his two elbows and bruise on his forehead.

"Here" Tadashi said softly, grabbing one of his little brother's arms. He studied the wound on his elbow, leaned down, and pressed a soft kiss on top of it. Next, he grabbed his other arm, and pressed another kiss on his elbow. Then, he leaned down and pressed a kiss on the bruise on his forehead.

"Where else does it hurt?" he asked softly.

"My finger" Hiro mumbled.

"Which hand?" Tadashi asked.

"My left." Hiro mumbled again.

He grabbed the younger Hamada's left hand, and kissed his sprained finger. Hiro suddenly felt good. After all the kisses from his older brother, Hiro's wounds don't seem to be hurting anymore, nor was his sprained finger.

"Better?" The elder Hamada asked softly. He finally grabbed his younger brother in a tight hug.

Hiro, accepting the brotherly hug, hugged him back, and said, "Yes, 'Dashi. Thank you."

"No problem, Otouto", he said, pressing another kiss on his forehead.

As his elder brother rubbed his back, Hiro smiled, and suddenly didn't feel the need for bandages. His brother's love was his bandage to heal his wounds.

* * *

 **So what d'ya think? Please review! You don't know how much reviews make me happy. Remember, don't just follow and favorite. REVIEW ALSO! They make me much more happier. :)**

 **Sorry if I had any grammar mistakes or didn't use Baymax's character right as I've never used him in my fics.**


End file.
